


Stuck with you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, Rutting, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi get stuck in a tiny cabin during a snowstorm, and there is really only one way to keep warm





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always welcome!

This was not how Seb had expected to spend his free evening. The little cabin was cold, the heating not working and no logs present to make a fire. The wind roared on outside, the snowstorm not ceasing. 

Kimi was rummaging around the small room, pulling out blankets from the dresser in the corner. Sebastian shivered, smiling slightly as Kimi threw the blanket over his shoulders.

“Sorry, should have checked the weather forecast.” Kimi said apologetically.

“It’s okay, I was the one that wanted to go on the snow scooter trip.” Sebastian answered with a smile. He had been in Finland with his teammate for the past two days, both enjoying just getting out of the public eye. Sebastian had somehow convinced Kimi to go on the trip, his friend and teammate had been reluctant but had agreed.

It had been exactly what had gotten them into this mess. The weather had been good when they had left, but had quickly turned, the snow and wind becoming so harsh they had to look for shelter. Luckily for them both, Kimi had succeeded in finding a small cabin he owned, but since he hadn’t been there in such a long time, not everything was still working.

Sebastian sat down on the small couch, wrapping the thin fabric of the blanket around him. Kimi sat down next to him, their arms pressed together. He looked worried.

“What’s wrong?” Seb asked, nudging his shoulder with his own. Kimi sighed.

“I just should have known better… Listen there is a bed here with more heavy covers, you take that, I’ll take the couch.” Sebastian shook his head immediately.

“No, we can share, I don’t mind.” Kimi tilted his head slightly but nodded.

 

They soon got under the covers, having shed their coats and shoes but keeping on most of their other clothing. Sebastian was laying with his back turned to Kimi, listening to his steady breathing as he shivered slightly, the cold still getting to him.

He felt Kimi shift behind him, an arm raping over his waist as Kimi gently pulled him closer, Seb’s back now pressed against Kimi’s chest.

“You’re cold.” Kimi mumbled against his neck. Sebastian’s breathing hitched as a hand slipped under his shirt, the warmth of it nice against his cold skin.

“I’m okay.” He squeaked out. Kimi scoffed and moved back slightly. Sebastian could hear some rustling of fabric, and when Kimi pressed against him again, Seb suddenly very aware that Kimi had taken off his shirt. Kimi tugged at Seb’s shirt as well. The German wanted to protest, but the feeling of Kimi’s warm skin stopped him.

“Relax.” Kimi mumbled. “It’s just for warmth.” Sebastian finally allowed him to pull the shirt off, sighing involuntarily at the feeling of Kimi’s chest against his back without any barrier. Kimi pulled the heavy blankets up as high as possible, effectively sealing their body heat in under the covers.

Kimi’s face was pressed against the back of Seb’s shoulder and Seb’s shuddered as he felt the Finn’s warm breath over his skin.

“Still cold?” Kimi asked, moving even closer, his body moulding perfectly around Seb’s. 

“Uhuh…” Seb only managed. Kimi hummed again and shifted slightly, his hand coming to rest low on Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep a moan in when Kimi’s hips brushed against his ass, but still instinctively tilted his own hips to press even closer. 

Kimi made a surprised noise as Sebastian basically grinded his rear against Kimi’s groin, but didn’t pull away.

Sebastian hesitantly repeated the movement, his hand grabbing on to Kimi’s, which was still sprawled over his stomach. He could feel Kimi hardening and he wasn’t doing much better either.

He felt Kimi’s lips against his neck and couldn’t hold in his moan this time. Kimi let out a pleased groan in return, his hips bucking forward. Sebastian moaned even more when Kimi’s hand moved down to the waistband of his pants. He tilted his head to give Kimi’s wet and warm mouth more access on his neck. 

Kimi’s hand moved over teasingly over Seb’s pants, rubbing over his erection. Sebastian returned the favour by grinding his ass more firmly over Kimi’s groin, moving in sync with Kimi’s touches. 

Both men were breathing heavily now, moans filling the otherwise quiet room. Finally, Kimi tugged Sebastian’s pants and boxers down enough to wrap a hand around his hardening cock. 

“Oh Kimi, god yes.” Sebastian breathed out, as Kimi’s hand moved up and down his length. He clumsily reached back, pulling at Kimi’s jeans in effort to tug them down as well, but the hand wrapped around his cock was too distracting. He could hear Kimi chuckle, pulling down his pants and boxers himself when Seb failed miserably. 

Seb clutched onto Kimi’s arm when he felt his hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass, the tip already wet with precum. Then the cock was switched for a wet finger that circled his hole teasingly.

“Please…” Sebastian moaned out, arching his back to give Kimi better access. 

“So eager.” Kimi purred, his finger slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Kimi started to move his finger in and out at the same pace his hand was still moving over Seb’s cock, leaving Sebastian in a breathless mess. He added a second finger and Sebastian keened as Kimi carefully started to open him up.

“Kimi, please… I need you inside of me… please…” Sebastian pleaded. Kimi pulled away both his hand, leaving Sebastian to gasp at the sudden loss. Kimi turned Seb onto his back and rolled on top of him, mouth pressed needily against Seb’s. Seb kissed back feverishly, bucking his hips to try and regain some friction, but Kimi’s hips stayed just out of reach.

“Be patient Sebby.” Kimi said against his mouth, before his teeth dragged over Sebastian’s bottom lip. Sebastian gasped and Kimi took the opportunity to press his tongue into Seb’s mouth, Sebastian eagerly kissing back.

“Kimi…” Sebastian whined, pulling away slightly. Kimi smirked, moving closer so his tip brushed Sebastian’s twitching hole.

“You ready?” he said teasingly, voice hoarse with lust. Sebastian moved his hands onto Kimi’s rear, pulling him closer in answer.

He threw his head back as Kimi finally pushed in, pausing for a moment when he bottomed out. Seb’s breathing had become ragged and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and by the looks of it, Kimi wouldn’t either. 

Kimi slowly started thrusting in and out of him, Sebastian’s legs wrapping around his waist.

“You feel so good Sebby…” Kimi moaned, pressing another feverish kiss to Seb’s lips. His thrusts were already starting to become more frantic as he was coming closer to release. 

Sebastian felt the heat starting to pool in his stomach, signalling he wouldn’t last any longer.

“Kimi…” he moaned, throwing his head back as Kimi’s hand wrapped around his length again, sending him over the edge. He came hard over his own stomach and Kimi’s hand, riding out the waves of his orgasm as Kimi’s thrusts continued, although not for much longer. 

The clenching of Sebastian’s hole had been enough to make cum as well, biting gently into Seb’s shoulder as he shuddered. 

“Seb… fuck…” he whispered, pulling out and rolling onto his side, he pulled Sebastian close, the younger man contently nuzzling his neck as they both tried to catch their breaths. Sebastian laughed breathlessly.

“I’m not cold anymore.”


End file.
